


Assorted Slice of Pervert One Shots.

by Fmannerly



Series: Slice of Pervert [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Everyone Has Issues, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Slavery, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmannerly/pseuds/Fmannerly
Summary: A series of one-off shorts in the Slice of Pervert series about various topics, from various viewpoints, that can't fit in a wider narrative, or just aren't convenient in it. Mostly copied over from LiveJournal.





	1. Steven and Marie ride out the storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is going up first because it's the easiest story, and weirdly perennially relevant. It doesn't really get across the hell that is getting trapped in a house with your relatives for a week though. 
> 
> Original notes from 20170930:  
> I wanted to at least finish this by the end of the season, and although this is pretty bad timing since I didn't manage to get it out the door before Maria devastated Puerto Rico even more, but this is a pretty rough season and it's not going to get better soon even if we're in something of a lull now.
> 
> So anyway, here it is. It's honestly based on my experiences with hurricanes (ed note: in South Florida,) down to the uncomfortable conversations you can't escape. At least Steven doesn't have to deal with discussions with family about politics.

I was sitting in my bathrobe on the toilet in my bathroom, gently watching Marie’s breasts jiggle in front of me as she changed the dressing over the stitches on my head. I could’ve easily done it myself, but she begged to do it, since she’d been the one to cause the accident, so I’d let her do it. Also the view was nice. 

So, after she washed my forehead, she reached behind her and pulled out a squeeze bottle. “You know my mother isn’t here, right? So you can go get the antibiotic ointment from downstairs, and use that instead.” I said.

“Sorry Master, but your mother and Mama Kelly were very clear with me about that. So you’re getting the honey.” Marie replied, as she flipped open the bottle, and gently applied some over of my stitches. After she finished that, she placed a piece of gauze over my eyebrow, and wrapped it with a bandage. 

I sighed, and was immediately pulled into her bust. “Aww, don’t worry Master, I’m sure it won’t scar too badly.” Marie said. “Like the ones on your arms.” 

“I spend two days on a yacht, I go from here to Sanibel and back not even a day ahead of the storm, and I don’t even hit my head or trip once,” I grumble into her chest, “and yet the second I come home, you happen and I need stitches.”

“Are you still angry at me?” She replied nervously, as she stroked the back of my head. 

I slipped out of her bust, and leaned back. “No, I’m not mad at you.” I replied. “And you’re not getting punished. You were just a bit too eager to see me after all.”

Marie giggled, and I guess I decided that two days on a boat with only my teammates was time enough away as well. 

I picked her up into a bridal carry before she could react, and hauled off to my bed. She yelped, and then protested a bit when I set her down but that was it.

“Master, please! I need to help prep the house.” She said, as I started to unbutton her blouse. 

“No you don’t. Dad and Anne already put all the lawn furniture in before I got back, and they’re probably done with the shutters by now.” I said as I exposed her now olive breasts and pink lace bra, “I’ve been away for so long, I think we ought to get reacquainted. I don’t even remember you being this tan.”

She giggled and reached down to unzip her skirt. “Certainly Master.” 

I slipped the skirt off her, as she went to work on the belt of my robe, and before too long I was out of my underwear and Marie was down to her garter belt and stockings. 

We didn’t bother with foreplay, being too eager and flush with arousal. I ended up being underneath, sitting against the headboard, and enjoyed the view as Marie lowered herself onto me. Her breasts didn’t move too much as she rocked up and down, mostly just rubbing against my chest, as she nuzzled the nape of my neck.

My left hand held her up, as my right danced about her sacral pressure points, and I found myself enjoying the sound of her moans in my ear. 

Although it felt like an eternity, we both finished off in a few minutes, and after Marie cleaned me off, we basked in the afterglow until someone coughed.

"Well young master, I can see you've certainly made yourself comfortable." Kelly said, "Did you check the shutters already like your father asked? Jimmy already did Constance’s side while your father and Anne are checking the ground floor."

I swore, and almost shoved Marie off me as I shot up and went to check on the windows, dashing out the door and onto the gallery. Having felt my testicles immediately begin flapping around between my legs, it occurred to me that I was nude. It turned out that whoever had done my room missed the ones for the bathroom, so I quickly closed the pair and locked them in place.

I ran back inside shortly afterward, feeling the beginnings of windburn on my loins. Marie had by this time disappeared into the bathroom for a quick rinse off, and Kelly was sniggering at my state. 

“Well young master,” Kelly said in between laughs, “I didn’t think you’d be that eager to check the shutters.”

“Well maybe if someone didn’t surprise me.” I replied as I put underwear on.

“I’m sorry, you two left the door open, and I did knock.” Kelly replied with a knowing smirk. “Although you were probably too out of it to notice. Just like your father.”

“I don’t think I ever needed to know that.” I said. “Why would you tell me that?”

“Young master, I love you like you’re my own child, but you’re very fun to mess with.”

“Still, why that.” I replied. “While I’m sure Constance would love to hear something like that, and she’s right down the hall, I wouldn’t.”

“I’ll take that into consideration.” Kelly replied, politely blowing me off, “Now are you going to join the rest of us in watching cheesy action movies your mother hates, or are you going to play with Marie?”

“I’m actually feeling pretty tired, so I’m probably just going to go to bed in a bit.” I said.

“Of course.” Kelly said. 

By the time Marie got out of the bathroom, Kelly had left to do whatever and I had already crawled into bed. She grabbed a book, and curled up next to me under the reading light. As the wind started howling and the rain from the first band beat on the shutters, we were inside and comfortable. Marie was clearly anxious and trying to hide it as she read, and occasionally kicked me when a strong gust thumped something against the house, or a sheet of rain would crash down on the roof. This wasn’t making it that much harder to fall asleep, because the metal roof my parents had put on was louder than I hoped it’d be.

“You’re fine. We’ve been through worse storms than this here.” I muttered as I faced away from her, “You’ve been through worse storms than this. If you’re going to be this jumpy, you can go and annoy your sister.”

“I’m sorry master,” She said as she started tearing up, immediately making me feel guilty. “I’m trying not to.”

I sighed, and then sat up. “Do you want me to hold you?” I said. Marie nodded, and I moved over to put an arm around her. 

“I’ve missed this.” Marie said as she curled into me. “I really don’t like being away from you for that long master. It’s lonely, and Anne keeps trying to smother me in her sleep.”

“I missed you too.” I replied as I looked down, past her breasts and onto the book she was reading. “Why are you reading about buttstuff?”

“Because I wanna try buttstuff.” Marie said. “I blame you for that Master.”

“Why me?” I replied. 

“Because you’re the one who started shoving things up there.” Marie replied. “You awoke a hunger, and now I want more.”

“If there’s anything in the toybox that works for you, you’re welcome to use it.” I said. “Just not really involving me.”

Marie had a disappointed look, and was about to speak before what sounded like a nearby tree crashing down spooked her. “Did it hit the house?” Marie said.  
“Doesn’t sound like it.” I replied. “It sounds too big to be anything by the house. Go to sleep.”

“But I don’t want to go to sleep.” Marie pouted as she put the book on the nightstand. 

“I want to sleep, and I want you to as well.”

“Why is it always about what you want?” Marie asked, “Why can’t it ever be about what I want?”

“Do I even have to answer that?”

“No Master,” Marie said as she gave me those pleading eyes, “but why can’t I have a baby or get you to do buttstuff?”

“Let’s just talk about this in the morning okay?” I said. “I want to sleep on it, and maybe talk to Constance first.”

“She would know buttstuff.”

“Are you just going to keep calling it ‘buttstuff’?”

“Would you rather I say Anal Masturbation?” Marie replied “Because that’s too clinical. It’s stuff going in butts, hence buttstuff.”

“Why are you like this?” I asked. “Your sister is nothing like this.”

“Around you Master.” Marie replied. “But she also has a baby, and can get people to indulge her fetishes. Like your sister.”

“Fine, we can try buttstuff.” I said, finally caving. “But tomorrow, after I look over the damage with Dad and Kelly.”

“Of course Master. Sweet dreams.” Marie said as she started ignoring me and snuggling harder into my shoulder as we both laid down and finally fell asleep despite the wind and the rain.


	2. Gem's Daily Life (t/w past abuse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem talks about her daily life in the Cooley-Petersen household. Set in between A1386G and Anne/Patience (which needs a better title.)
> 
> T/W Because it's some heavy shit, with mentions of PTSD, and all kinds of past Abuse.

My day starts out fairly normal, like everyone else’s. I wake up around five with the head maid, who insists I call her Mama Kelly, and if my daughter Ruby is with me (as is not often the case, because I might’ve been called to my Master and Mistress’ bed, or had to service Mama Kelly sexually,) I make sure she goes back to sleep after I get out of bed. I shower and get dressed quickly, take my morning medication, and go to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast.

Making breakfast is pretty easy compared to what it was like with my previous owners, since both Mistress Dolores and Master Bruce like a simple breakfast, and are fine with it being served á la française, and don’t expect perfection from someone at six thirty in the morning. They usually have eggs, a biscuit, and fruit, hominy or bagels and lox, depending on what day of the week it is. Usually they’re in a rush, so the head maid likes to have everything ready for them at six thirty, so they can quickly eat and go. Apparently when all of my Master and Mistress children were here, along with the Head Maid’s older daughter, breakfast tended to run between about five thirty and seven, with different people wandering in and out.

Usually after Master and Mistress leave, around seven or so, my daughter and the Head Maid’s youngest child, who was emancipated only a few weeks before my master bought me (and is only a couple years younger than I am,) wake up and come down for breakfast. Miss Anne took a shine to Ruby (who absolutely adores her in return,) and so generally tends to watch her when I have work to do. When they’ve come down, the four of us have our breakfast, which ranges from simple things like Hominy to a pancake breakfast, or leftover steak and eggs. Our conversation is light, and teasing, and I get to watch my daughter laugh and smile in ways I never thought I would.

It’s a great change of pace from my previous owners, because my late mistress would beat me and the cook if we made anything too nice for ourselves and Ruby. So we usually had Hominy or toast, with scraps every day. Of course, I’d probably still get beaten for something unrelated, so occasionally we’d sneak boudin or defile something expensive to spite them. I'm glad they're dead, and some days I wish I killed them myself, not that I'll ever mention it to anyone else.

After our breakfast, I do the dishes, while Mama Kelly checks the day’s schedule, and Miss Anne goes back upstairs to study, usually bringing Ruby along to help her with flash cards and things, or just to park her in front of some kid’s show. If Mama Kelly is going to the store, I usually stay home, because of my issues, and to keep people from staring at me. Our weekday chores run from washing the linens, to doing our laundry and taking care of the yard. Because my owners have such a large home, it takes a few days to clean the whole place properly, between the two of us and Ruby.

We usually have lunch around noon, and it’s usually last night’s leftovers, or sandwiches. Either way, the food is still better than anything I’d ever had before coming here. If you’d told me I’d be living this well, I’d think you were lying. Of course, I take my medication again, and ensure Ruby took hers as well.

In the afternoon, our chores continue, if Ruby or I aren’t going to therapy that day, and Ruby usually helps. She can’t do much more than move a laundry basket around or wipe things down with rags, but even that’s a great help.

Miss Anne usually makes dinner, which is usually fairly complex, but well within her abilities (she is a chef after all.) At dinner, she eats with Master and Mistress, while I eat with Ruby and Mama Kelly. I of course do the dishes again, and help package the leftovers, and then Ruby and I have the night off(ish).

I like to spend at least some of this time with my daughter, and I teach her little things. I wish I could teach her songs and stories, the little bits of resistance that make life bearable usually, but I didn’t get a chance to learn any of them from my mother or anyone else in my life. I’d hoped Miss Anne or Mama Kelly would know something, but their family apparently doesn’t have traditions like that. But they’re houseborn, and favored ones at that.

I will also usually be told after dinner whether or not I’m going to be called to someone’s bed as well, but that doesn’t happen until after Ruby’s bedtime, and both of us have taken our night medication. You’d think I’d want to avoid that task, but I don’t. It’d be hard for me not to. The only positive memories I have of my late master were in the bedroom, where I was rewarded for doing things, and given what almost felt like actual affection by the man who became Ruby’s father. And unlike my late master, who stopped touching me after I got pregnant and started growing breasts, Master Bruce makes me feel attractive despite being covered in scars and burns. Between him, Mistress Dolores and Mama Kelly, all of them treat me like a person, instead of the particularly hideous piece of meat I feel like some days. Mistress Dolores and Mama Kelly are both quite dominant in bed, and of course I have to comply, but the most they tend to do is tie me up and play with me, or cuddle. If I sleep with them, any of them, I feel safe and secure in a way I honestly haven’t since I was Ruby's age; a way I hope she feels with me or Miss Anne.

Our weekends are easier, since all the cleaning is already done, and everyone sleeps in an hour or so, and Ruby and I watch cartoons on Saturday mornings.

After I serve brunch for Master, Mistress and Miss Anne, and do the dishes, I generally have until Dinner off. Most Saturdays, that means a trip to the park, and letting Ruby play. She’s stopped biting other children, but she still won’t talk to them, or really to anyone but me, Miss Anne and Master Bruce.

After that is dinner, which is usually takeout, and then either gratuitous amounts of sex, or movie night, during which time, Master, Mistress, Mama Kelly and occasionally Miss Anne watch a film together (Ruby and I can join in if it’s not too mature for her.) Ruby and I usually just read a book or something in the quarters. She’s learned to read almost as well as I can, and sees much better, so I don’t need to help her with too many words.

It’s a really nice change of pace from 'Sadism Saturdays,' where my Late Mistress would beat me extra for everything I or Ruby had done wrong over the last week, while making Ruby watch. And then of course, I’d be crying and holding Ruby tight while the cook dressed my wounds. Instead I get to have a quiet night, books, and a bowl of popcorn. This is paradise really.

Sundays are only slightly different, since there isn’t anyone at the park for Ruby to play with, nor are Master and Mistress really in the mood for sex. So it’s mostly just a quiet day before the week gets busy. Occasionally Miss Anne’s older sister, and Master and Mistress children visit for Dinner, but they all live a few hours away in the big city, so it usually just happens when they can stay the night. They're all nice people, and about my age, but I don't really interact with them even on the most basic level. Their slaves adore Ruby, even if she's still on edge around them because she's still afraid of blonde women.

I especially like Sunday nights, because I know they’re the only nights I can definitely spend with Ruby, and it’s comforting to have her in arm’s reach.

And then comes Monday morning, and the cycle starts all over again.


	3. An Encounter with A1386E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the first things written for Slice of Pervert, way back when I was posting it on 4chan's /d/ board, so it's about four years old, and hasn't been edited or expanded from that original version.

It was a balmy spring day when I had decided to take a diversion through one of the lesser used quads on campus to on my way back from the farmer’s market when I had a chance encounter with my past.

Sitting at one of the benches was a woman my age with a stroller, as a toddler ran around nearby. As I approached the pair, the toddler took on the appearance of someone from my earliest memories, and the woman, no, the mother’s features seemed more and more familiar.

Finally when I was close enough, I put the bag of groceries down by the bench and I said one number. “A1386E?”

The Woman stiffened and picked up her now confused daughter. 

“How do you know that number?” She said, her voice shaky.

“E, I’m your sister, I was, er…” I replied, stumbling over and odd phrase “…I am A1386G.”

She looked up at me, and even as I saw her tears begin to flow, she smiled. “So you are.” She said, as she gestured for me to sit down next to her. 

“Mama, you’re crying.” The little girl said from her position on her mother’s lap.

“Julie, it’s okay,” A1386E replied, “Mama is crying because Mama is very happy.”

I noticed I was smiling.

“My master did research on our lot to help put me at ease,” I said, “He said you and A1386D had been sold to a university testing laboratory. I thought you two were dead.”

“I thought I’d never see you again,” E said, “but yes, we were sold to a lab, and were used in studies.”

The little girl, Julie, looked up at me, before tugging at her mother’s blouse. “Mama, who is this?” She said.

“I’m your mother’s sister Marie,” I said “Which makes me your auntie. What’s your name?”

“I’m Julie,” She replied eagerly as she held up three fingers, “and I’m this many years old!”

“I see you managed to escape your fate as well, G.” E said.

“That I did,” I replied, surveying the scene. “So how did you escape yours?”

“After Phase II of my study was over, one of the researchers decided to take me in and use me as a housekeeper during the long term follow-up.” She said with little emotion in her voice, “to see how the device held up to real world use over its design lifespan. Later on, after D’s study was finished, he and his wife bought her to help me around the house, since she would live longer anyway. Since then I’ve been able to tell myself I live a normal life. I even have a name now. I’m Helen.”

“It’s a good name, and it suits you,” I said. “But what kind of device is it?”

“A ventricular assist device,” Helen said, “to help if you have a failing heart. It has a design lifespan of ten years, and I’m halfway through that. I doubt I’ll get a replacement.”

“Oh,” I said, as I averted my eyes, and Julie said nothing.

“No,” she said, “It’s fine. A decade is enough. It’s let me have a daughter, even if I’ll never see her grown, and,” She snorted, trying to hold back even more tears, “and even let me meet one of my sisters one last time. So I’ll let D, I mean Diane do the rest for me.” 

Julie looked at me with a tilted head, showing, thankfully that she didn’t understand our conversation.  
“Auntie,” she said, “now you’re crying too.”

I guess I was. After all, this was a conversation I never expected I’d be able to have. 

I took Helen’s hand and placed it on my stomach. Julie also placed one of her hands next to her mother’s hand and mine.

“You didn’t just get to meet me one last time.” I said, trying to keep from breaking down completely, “You got to show off your daughter, and I mine.”

“That we did.” She said, removing her hand, and getting up to place Julie in the stroller. “Still, you have groceries to take care of, and I should be getting home before Diane starts to worry.”

“They’ll be fine for another few minutes,” I said, as I rummaged through my pockets for a pen and the grocery receipt while Helen bucked Julie in. 

Finally finding it, I tore the header off the receipt, tested the pen a bit, and wrote ‘A1386G - Marie’ and my Master’s home phone number on the back, before handing it to Helen, who looked ecstatic when she realized what it was, and stuffed it in a pocket of her sundress.

“We should do lunch some time,” I said, “Just the four of us and our children.”

“Four?” Helen replied, bewildered. 

“Yes, You, me, Diane and A1386J, since she lives near campus with her daughter as well,” I said.

Helen nodded, smiling wider than I’d ever seen her before. “Yes, I’d like that.”

We then went our separate ways, with our days brighter for our chance encounter.


	4. Katerina’s first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat's First Day is another weird early oddball, and is the latest canonical thing in the series so far, though I doubt I'll ever catch up to it or really keep it canonical. 
> 
> It's just another weird thing from 2015, mostly unedited.

Today was Katerina’s first day of school, and everyone in her household had gathered to see her off. Her Mama, Master, Mistress, her Mistress’ baby, Mama Grace, Uncle Jimmy, her Aunt’s Master and Mistress, three of her Aunts, her little sister, and two of her cousins were even at breakfast waiting to see her off!

Aunt Marie, Aunt Helen and Mama Grace held her squirming cousins and sister in their laps as they sat around the living room while Mama fed the baby, and the free adults in the room sat around drinking coffee as Uncle Jimmy led her out of the quarters to show off her new school uniform, collar and leading harness for the family before Master took her to school for her first day.

The first thing Master did when he saw her come out with her Uncle Jimmy was take a picture on his phone, before ruffling her hair. 

That of course just made Uncle Jimmy fuss over her even more as he combed her hair back into position. 

A thought occurred to young Kat, that really her Mamas, or her Mistress should be the one handling that, but her Mamas were busy with the baby and her little sister, and Mistress wasn’t really the best person to do these things when people had to hurry, or first thing in the morning, and especially when it was both.

Her Mamas had made her a plate of her favorite Apples and Cinnamon pancakes with scrambled eggs for breakfast, and she got to eat with her entire family at the same time instead of just her Mamas, Uncle Jimmy and her sister, since this was her special day. 

Soon though it was time to go to school, and her little sister ran up and gave her a hug before Mama put her leash on her harness, and handed the loop to Master. 

The Car ride was uneventful, as Kat sat in her booster seat, reading a book she had been given for her birthday while Master drove and listened to the news. Eventually though, they pulled up at her school, and parked before Master led her to her classroom. 

Just outside of it Master stopped and kneeled down in front of her, before hugging her and speaking. “Kat, I’ll be back to pick you up this afternoon, after class is over.” He said, “You’re a good, smart girl, and I just want you to listen to what your teacher says and have fun. Also, your Mamas wanted to tell you to make them proud today.” 

“I’ll do my best Master.” she replied, smiling. When he pulled back from the hug, Kat’s master looked like he had been crying. He ruffled her hair up a bit before leading her into the room where she’d spend the next six years learning everything she needed to know to be a good slave and make her Master, no, her Papa, proud.


End file.
